Bad (song)
Bad is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the albums, Bad, HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I, and Bad 25. Bad was released on September 7, 1987 by Epic Records and was recorded on January 1987. This song was written, composed, and co-produced by Michael Jackson and produced by Quincy Jones. Michael Jackson stated that this song was influenced by a real life story he read about.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bad_%28Michael_Jackson_song%29 This song was used in a Pepsi commercial as a remix.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Jackson_-_Pepsi_Commercial_Bad_Era This song was orignally conceived as a duet between Michael Jackson and Prince. Date: September 7, 1987 Recorded: October 1986 Lyricshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFvM7Olak2Y *Your Butt Is Mine *Gonna Take You Right *Just Show Your Face *In Broad Daylight *I'm Telling You *On How I Feel *Gonna Hurt Your Mind *Don't Shoot To Kill *Come On, Come On, *Lay It On Me All Right... *I'm Giving You *On Count Of Three *To Show Your Stuff *Or Let It Be . . . *I'm Telling You *Just Watch Your Mouth *I Know Your Game *What You're About *Well They Say The Sky's *The Limit *And To Me That's Really True *But My Friend You Have *Seen Nothing *Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . . *Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad- *Come On *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- *You Know It *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- *Come On, You Know *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *And The Whole World Has To *Answer Right Now *Just To Tell You Once Again, *Who's Bad . . . *The Word Is Out *You're Doin' Wrong *Gonna Lock You Up *Before Too Long, *Your Lyin' Eyes *Gonna Take You Right *So Listen Up *Don't Make A Fight, *Your Talk Is Cheap *You're Not A Man *You're Throwin' Stones *To Hide Your Hands *But They Say The Sky's *The Limit *And To Me That's Really True *And My Friends You Have *Seen Nothin' *Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . . *Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad- *Come On *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- *You Know It *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- *You Know It, You Know *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *And The Whole World Has To *Answer Right Now *(And The Whole World Has To *Answer Right Now) *Just To Tell You Once Again, *(Just To Tell You Once Again) *Who's Bad . . . *We Can Change The World *Tomorrow *This Could Be A Better Place *If You Don't Like What I'm *Sayin' *Then Won't You Slap My *Face . . . *Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad- *Come On *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- *You Know It *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- *You Know It, You Know *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *Woo! Woo! Woo! *(And The Whole World Has *To Answer Right Now *Just To Tell You Once *Again . . .) *You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- *Come On *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- *You Know It-You Know It *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *You Know, You Know, You *Know, Come On *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *And The Whole World Has To *Answer Right Now *(And The Whole World Has To *Answer Right Now) *Just To Tell You *(Just To Tell You Once Again) *You Know I'm Smooth, I'm *Bad, You Know It *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *You Know I'm Bad, I'm *Bad Baby *(Bad Bad Really, Really Bad) *You Know, You Know, You *Know It, Come On *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *And The Whole World Has To *Answer Right Now *(And The Whole World Has To *Answer Right Now) *Woo! *(Just To Tell You Once Again) *You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad- *You Know It *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *You Know I'm Bad-You *Know-Hoo! *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad- *You Know It, You Know *(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) *And The Whole World Has To *Answer Right Now *(And The Whole World Has To *Answer Right Now) *Just To Tell You Once Again . . . *(Just To Tell You Once *Again . . .) *Who's Bad? Video Performances This song was performed during the Bad World Tour, and in the Dangerous World Tour (first eight concerts). In Bad This is the first song in the track listing in this album and the 2nd single in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_%28album%29 In Michael Jackson's Moonwalker This song plays as an instrumental remix in the 5th stage, which is called "The Enemy Hideout"http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Jackson%27s_Moonwalker. In HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I This song appears as the sixth song on the first disc of this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/HIStory%3A_Past%2C_Present_and_Future%2C_Book_I In Bad 25 This song is the first song on the first disc, CD1: Original Album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_25 Gallery Bad.jpg images0.jpg images01.jpg images02.jpg imagesCASNPC5E.jpg images03.jpg imagesCA2IARUS.jpg Dwtbad1.png|Live in Munich 1992 Bad-michael-jackson-7429673-795-1200.jpg imagesCAJ6OP2Y.jpg Bad-michael-jackson-13038595-827-1180.jpg imagesCAMBBHES.jpg imagesCAYI0FDS.jpg External Links Album and song Music video References Category:Bad songs Category:Songs Category:Music videos Category:Singles Category:Bad 25 songs